fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Dodelijke Schaduw: Hoofdstuk 17 (Schaduwpoot)
Ze verzamelden zich net buiten het kamp. Mistster checkte nog één keer of iedereen die hij had uitgekozen er was en beviel toen, met een zwaai van zijn staart, om hem te volgen. Tot haar teleurstelling bleef Vleugelpoot samen met Muisstaart achter in het kamp. Ze had graag met haar broer gesproken over wat er zojuist was gebeurd, maar daar kreeg ze de kans nu niet voor. Pruimpoot ging helaas wel mee. Het was Beukpoot die deze Grote Vergadering was thuisgelaten, wat Schaduwpoot een beetje verbaasde, want Beukpoot was het oogappeltje van iedereen. Jammer genoeg bleef ook Nachthulst in het kamp, maar gelukkig kwam Zwartvleugel haar vergezellen. ‘Ik hoorde dat je de Schaduwbewegingen hebt geleerd vandaag! Ging het goed?’ begon de zwarte poes vrolijk. Schaduwpoot knikte twijfelend. ‘Het ging redelijk. Ze zijn best moeilijk en tijdens het oefenen met Vleugelpoot werd hij opeens heel boos.’ Zwartvleugel kreeg een bezorgde blik in haar ogen toen ze naar haar poten staarde. ‘Het gaat de laatste tijd volgens mij niet helemaal lekker met hem. Muisstaart vroeg al of ik kon uitvogelen wat er aan de hand was met hem.’ En zo ging het gesprek langzaam verder. Schaduwpoot kon altijd heel lang met haar moeder praten over alles en nog wat en ze vond het fijn om haar even voor zichzelf te hebben. Ze was vergeten dat haar moeder ook nog steeds van haar hield, wat er ook zou gebeuren. En dat was een prettig gevoel. ‘En hoe gaat het met Nachthulst?’ vroeg Zwartvleugel opeens. Schaduwpoots ogen vergrootte en ze bloosde. ‘Eh, goed hoor, denk ik.’ De pretlichtjes dansten vrolijk in haar moeders ogen. ‘Volgens mij vindt hij je echt leuk.’ Schaduwpoot wendde verlegen haar kop af. ‘Denk je?’ Zwartvleugel knikte. ‘Ravenhart en Varenschaduw merkte het ook al op! En hoe hij over je praat tegen hen. Hij is een goede kater.’ ‘Dat is hij zeker,’ stemde ze ermee in. Ze was nog helemaal niet met katers bezig geweest, want zelf vond ze dat ze daarvoor te jong was. Bij Nachthulst voelde ze zich erg prettig, alleen hadden ze de laatste tijd niet meer echt een momentje alleen gehad. ‘Ik hoorde ook dat er wat tussen jou en Pruimpoot was gebeurd,’ ging Zwartvleugel verder. Schaduwpoot zuchtte. Ergens had ze deze vraag allang zien aankomen. ‘Ja, het was niks. Je hoeft je er geen zorgen over te maken hoor, echt niet.’ Zwartvleugel sloeg haar ogen neer. ‘Ik hoop dat jullie je ooit eens als zussen zullen gedragen met elkaar. Ik weet dat jullie dat kunnen.’ Schaduwpoot kreeg een brok in haar keel. ‘Dat hoop ik ook.’ De rest van de reis liepen ze in stilte. Schaduwpoot baalde wel een beetje. Ze had zo gezellig gekletst met haar moeder, wat ze in manen niet had gedaan, alleen nu wist ze niet meer wat ze moest zeggen. Gelukkig waren ze de boombrug al overgestoken en was het nu tijd om te mengen met de andere leerlingen. Duivelpoot liep met haar mee. Hij gaat waarschijnlijk weer ruzie zoeken. ''Ze trippelde dichter naar hem toe. ‘We moeten de andere leiders vertellen over de moordenaar. We weten wie het is en zij verdienen het ook om het te weten!’ Duivelpoot schudde zijn kop. ‘Nee, Mistster heeft ons verboden dat te doen! Ik wil mezelf niet nog dieper in de nesten werken.’ Ze snoof. ‘Ik wist niet dat jij zo’n poesiepoes was! Ik dacht dat je ''nergens bang voor was!’ Zijn donkergrijze haren schoten overeind. ‘Dat ben ik ook niet!’ Ze zwiepte met haar staart en liep langs hem. ‘Blijkbaar dus wel.’ Zuchtend kwam hij weer naast haar lopen. ‘Oké, ik help je wel als jij het zegt. Maar weet wel dat ik niet de schuld op me ga nemen!’ Schaduwpoot knikte. ‘Oké dan.’ Alleen de RivierClan miste nog, wat je kon merken doordat de sterke vissengeur -gelukkig- nog niet aanwezig was. Samen trippelden ze naar een groepje leerlingen. Ze herkende Merelpoot meteen en ook Zonnepoot en Zandpoot kwamen haar bekend voor. Het groepje groette haar en Duivelpoot en zij deden hetzelfde terug. ‘Weten jullie al wie de nieuwe medicijnkat wordt in je Clan?’ vroeg ze meteen. ‘Ik heb Hazenster en een paar anderen wel zien praten, maar ik weet nog niks zeker. Onder andere waren Vederstorm, Leeuwerikzang, Havikveer en Langvoet er tijdens de gesprekken,’ vertelde Zonnepoot. Zandpoot likte haar poot schoon en veegde het modder eraf. ‘Bij de DonderClan is nog niks bekend. Ik heb ook geen idee wie het zal worden. Veel katten willen Bloemenvacht, maar Bomenschaduw is er streng op gebrand dat dat niet gebeurd en Bleomenvacht zelf wil het ook niet. Maar ik zou niet weten wie er anders geschikt zou zijn voor de taak.’ ‘Ik denk dat het IJsspikkel wordt,’ miauwde IJzerpoot. Zandpoot haalde haar schouders op. ‘Dat zou best kunnen.’ Toen begon er een lichtgrijze poes te praten die ze nog niet kende. ‘In de HemelClan weten we ook niet wie het wordt. Ik hoop dat het mijn broertje, Dauwpoot, zal zijn. Hij verdient het en wil het zo graag! Nu Melkpoel volwaardig medicijnkat is, kan ze hem vast opleiden.’ Een zwartgrijze kater schuifelde op zijn poten. ‘Ik weet het nog niet zo zeker hoor, Taanpoot,’ bekende hij, ‘Ze zijn ongeveer dezelfde leeftijd! Hoe gaat ze hem ooit onder controle houden?’ Een lichtrode poes snoof. ‘Als hij echt zo graag medicijnkat wil worden, zal hij wel naar haar moeten luisteren. En Dauwpoot is toch al erg gehoorzaam, Heesterpoot.’ Heesterpoot knikte. ‘Dat is waar.’ Het viel Schaduwpoot op dat Merelpoot nauwelijks iets zei. De donkerbruine poes stond er alleen maar stilletjes bij en leek meer te luisteren naar het onderlinge gesprek dat een grijs gestreepte HemelClanleerling voelde met zijn medeleerling, die een rode poes was. Plots drong de stikkende vislucht haar neus binnen. De RivierClan was gearriveerd en Visster klom meteen de Grote Eik in. Schaduwpoot en de rest van het groepje liepen naar voren en namen hun plaats in de Bliksemkuil die tijdens de spoed Vergadering was gecreëerd. Houtster sprong met een gigantische sprong de boom in en Vonkster en Mistster volgden haar. Als laatste kwam Hazenster op de tak zitten en fluisterde meteen wat tegen de andere leiders. Daarna keerde ze zich tot de Clankatten. ‘Katten van alle Clans! De WindClan heeft goed nieuws voor jullie: wij weten wie onze volgende medicijnkat zal worden!’ Enkele WindClankatten slaakten verbaasde kreten; het was duidelijk dat zij ook nog niet wisten wie hun nieuwe medicijnkat werd. Zonnepoot zwiepte met haar staart en schuifelde zenuwachtig op haar poten. ‘Ik ben zo benieuwd wie het is!’ Schaduwpoot knikte. ‘Ik ook!’ Toen trippelde er een schildpadpoes richting Melkpoel en Rietsteel. ‘Ik zal de nieuwe medicijnkat van de WindClan worden!’ verklaarde ze. Zonnepoot grijnsde. ‘Die had ik eigenlijk wel kunnen verwachten.’ Juichende kreten rezen op van de Clankatten. ‘Leeuwerikzang! Leeuwerikzang! Leeuwerikzang!’ Schaduwpoot joelde ook zo hard mee als ze kon, maar een vraag in haar kop nam haar aandacht weg van de Vergadering. Wie zou die van ons worden? Toen het werd stil werd ging Hazenster verder met haar verslag. ‘Alles gaat verder erg goed in de WindClan en we hebben geen last van problemen gehad. Saliesnors kits groeien met de dag en Zonnepoot zal zich binnenkort klaarmaken voor haar eindbeoordeling.’ Schaduwpoot stootte haar zachtjes aan. ‘Succes alvast!’ ‘Dankje!’ Vervolgens schraapte Visster haar keel. Haar vacht had glanzende vlekken door het maanlicht dat door de takken scheen. ‘Ook in de RivierClan verloopt alles voorspoedig. Er is nog genoeg vis in de rivieren en we maken ons alvast sterk voor Bladkaal. Verder hebben we er nog drie nieuwe krijgers bij. Regendans, Stroomvloed en Vlammenvonk zijn allemaal voor hun eindbeoordeling geslaagd!’ Meteen begonnen de kreten weer. Een warme vlaag stroomde door Schaduwpoot heen. Het is maar goed ook dat de Clans in deze tijd zo verenigd zijn, anders was alles nog erger geweest. Daarna was Vonkster. Ook zij had niet echt iets belangrijks te vertellen, behalve dat Ravenklauw en Heidemist krijgers waren geworden. ‘Over een maan is het mijn beurt!’ fluisterde Zandpoot enthousiast. Zonnepoot glimlachte. ‘Dan zullen we op de volgende Vergadering allebei krijgers zijn!’ Haar blik versomberde. ‘Konden Graanpoot en Donderpoot er maar bij zijn,’ voegde ze er nog verdrietig aan toe. Zandpoot knikte. ‘Ik hoop dat Graanpoot gelukkig is in de SterrenClan. Hij zal vast over je waken tijdens je eindbeoordeling! En waar Donderpoot ook mag zijn, ik weet dat hij oké is, al hoop ik dat hij ooit nog terugkomt.’ Zonnepoot streek met haar staart over Zandpoots ruggengraat en hoefde niks meer te zeggen. Ze begrepen elkaar. Schaduwpoot voelde een steek van verdriet voor de twee poezen. Ik heb gelukkig nog een broer en zus die allebei leven en het enige wat we doen is ruzie maken. Zij hebben hun dierbaren verloren en houden zich sterk. Wat ben ik wel niet voor een kat? Houtster was de volgende die aan de beurt was. ‘Wij hebben er ook twee nieuwe krijgers bij. Koperglans en Goudlicht! Helaas hebben we nog geen teken gekregen wie onze nieuwe medicijnkat zal worden.’ Ze knikte naar Mistster en ondertussen werden de namen van de nieuwe krijgers weer geschreeuwd. We sterken allemaal aan, maar hoelang gaat dat nog goed? Wie zal de volgende zijn die vermoord wordt? Ik moet ze vertellen over Engelpoot! Als ze weten wie de moordenaar is, kunnen ze zichzelf beschermen! ‘Wij zullen er binnenkort weer drie nieuwe leerlingen bij hebben en met zoveel prooi dat in ons territorium loopt, zullen ze vast erg sterk krijgers worden! Ik zou zeggen, kom maar op Bladkaal!’ riep Mistster en de meeste SchaduwClankatten deden met hem mee. ‘Dan is de Vergadering hierbij afgelopen!’ Schaduwpoot slikte. Het is nu of nooit! ‘Wacht!’ riep ze hard. Duivelpoot naast haar, boorde zijn klauwen in de grond en alle ogen waren op haar gericht. Snel keek ze naar de zwartgrijze kater. Duivelpoot gaf een klein knikje en ze haalde diep adem, maar stopte toen ze Miststers woedend blik zag en zijn hoofd schudde. Hij weet wat ik wil zeggen. ‘Ik moet jullie wat vertellen,’ gaf ze toe. ‘Schaduwpoot, mond dicht! De Vergadering is afgelopen!’ Met een zwaai van zijn staart sprong de grijze SchaduwClanleider de boom uit, maar de andere leiders bleven zitten. ‘Het is in het belang van alle Clans!’ riep ze boos naar haar leider. ‘In dat geval zouden wij dat graag willen weten!’ miauwde ‘Hazenster met een scherpe blik op Mistster gericht. ‘Wat wil je zeggen, Schaduwpoot,’ moedigde Houtster haar aan. Duivelpoot stapte naar haar toe en weer kruiste haar blik met die van Mistster. Zijn blauwe ogen spoten vuur en hij gromde diep. Ze kon Duivelpoot diep horen slikken. Hij is net zo bang voor Mistster als ik. ''‘Ik weet wie de moordenaar van de medicijnkatten is.’ Geschokt slaakten de Clankatten kreten. Vonkster keek haar ernstig aan. ‘En hoe weet jij dit?’ ‘Het is Duivelpoots zus, Engelpoot,’ antwoordde Schaduwpoot, ‘Ze wilde wraak nemen en dit was hoe ze het heeft gedaan.’ ‘Wat?!’ riep een kat hard. Het was haar moeder Zwartvleugel. ‘Dat kan niet waar zijn!’ Duivelpoot stapte naar voren. ‘Het is waar. Mijn zus was een spion voor mijn vader. Ze wilden wraak, omdat Clankatten mijn moeder hebben vermoord.’ ‘Dat is niet waar!’ schreeuwde een kater. Duivelpoots haren rezen overeind, maar gingen snel weer liggen. ‘Ik zeg ook niet dat het waar is, maar dat is wel wat ze dachten,’ zei hij kalmpjes, terwijl hij boos naar de kater staarde. Visster sprong uit de boom en trippelde naar de twee katten toe. ‘Als dit waar is vormen ze een serieuze bedreiging voor de Clans.’ Duivelpoot schudde zijn kop. ‘Nee, ik heb mijn vader kunnen overtuigen dat Clankatten mijn moeder nooit kunnen hebben vermoord en hij geloofde het. Ik denk ook niet dat Engelpoot zo snel weer terug zal komen en als ze dat ''wel doet, zal het ook haar laatste daad zijn.’ ‘Bedankt dat je dit met ons hebt gedeeld, zelfs al was je leider daar te zwak voor. Nu moeten we even overleggen over wat we gaan doen.’ Ze wenkte de andere leiders en commandant en vormde een cirkel. Rietsteel, Melkpoel en Leeuwerikzang mochten er ook bij komen. Mistster liep langs haar en Duivelpoot en als zijn ogen konden doden, dan hadden ze dat ook zeker gedaan. ‘Hier zullen jullie niet mee wegkomen,’ siste hij. Daarna ging hij samen met Varenschaduw naar het groepje en begon druk te overleggen met de andere leiders. Schaduwpoot zuchtte opgelucht. Het was gebeurd. De waarheid was eruit en het enige wat nog kon gebeuren, was dat ze een zware straf zou krijgen van Mistster. Maar ik heb het juiste gedaan. De Clans weten wie de vijand is en nu kunnen we onszelf beschermen. Duivelpoots blik en de hare kruisten. ‘Onthoudt dat dit jouw idee was en jij de schuld op je neemt.’ Schaduwpoot knikte. ‘Dat zal ik ook doen.’ Ze deinsde terug toen ze de haat ontdekte in zijn ogen. Heb ik iets verkeerds gedaan? Ik dacht dat hij er ook mee instemde! Heb ik nu alweer een vriendschap verpest? Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal